Light My Fire
by Voltage Axe
Summary: Kai feels upset for an unknown reason, and it is up to Hilary to find a way to resolve these downed feelings. Long awaited, I know. But it is now finally out. Read and review!


**Light My Fire ****(by Voltage Axe)**

**(A Kai and Hilary fan-fiction)**

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own the characters of Beyblade, nor Beyblade itself. I also do not own Zippo, too. **_

_**

* * *

**_"The winner of the final round in the semi-final match of the BeyCanada Tournament is...KAI!"

An extraordinary amount of cheering and screaming erupted from all over the stands as almost fifty-five thousand people—the majority of them who are fans of their favourite team—witnessed the Bladebreakers making into the finals of the tournament championship. Kai Hiwatari, former-Blitzkrieg Boys team member and one of the two best beybladers of the whole world, remained expression-less as the crowd continued to cheer loudly at him. The rest of the Bladebreakers rushed over to him to congratulate for his win.

"Way to go, Kai!" Tyson happily shouted.

"Those were great efforts there, Kai!" Kenny patted him on the back.

"You did the team proudly, Kai! Congrats!" Ray was beside him.

About an hour later, the whole Bladebreaker team exited the SkyDome from the north-west entrance of the stadium. The group had left after the tournament round ended and began to wait for the private coach to arrive and pick them up. As they waited, Hilary—one of the team members of the Bladebreakers—started to notice that one of her teammates is missing. She then realized that Kai had broke up from the group and left off somewhere. She searched around, beginning to feel worried for him and having to call out to the others to find him. Finally, she noticed him standing just almost a few metres away from the group (and across the road), just staring down the empty train tracks from below.

The brunette girl walked across the road and stood beside him, turning to face him and wondering what he was looking at.

"Kai...is there something bothering you?" Hilary asked.

Kai didn't answer as he continued to stare down at the train tracks leading elsewhere, scowling.

"Is there something I should know?" She continued to ask.

He continued to stare down the tracks, and had remained his frowning expression that was placed on his face.

"Kai, the bus is going to arrive in a few minutes. I think you should—"

He slightly turned his head to face her and stared angrily at her, as if he was mad at her for something. This caused the brunette to react slightly, before there was silence between them for a few moments.

Hilary then broke the silence by giving out a sigh and turned around to walk away from him. "Alright, fine. I'm going back to rest of the guys, you jerk."

Kai continued to stare at her as she returned to where the group was, before he slowly turned back to face the empty metal rails underneath the road. As soon as all of the Bladebreakers boarded the private bus, the vehicle left off in the setting sun as it headed for the hotel they were staying in. Hilary sat near the window, looking through and catching the sights of the streets of Toronto. She then turned her head around and saw Kai, who was sitting near a napping Ray. He was still expressing some sort of disproval on his face, even if his eyes were closed and he was in a relaxed position sitting down. Hilary then looked back to the window and held her left cheek with her hand with a wearily look on her face.

'_What's the matter with Kai lately?' _She thought. _'I know that most of the time, he's not smiling much and I still like him for who he is, but I don't get why he's now actually like this even after winning a match. Gee, I really should do something to cheer him up. He's definitely not in a good mood for some reason.'_

The next day, the sun came shining out and every team member was out training in the early-afternoon for their final match, which begins in a few days. Hilary stepped outside of the luxurious hotel they were all staying in, somewhere in downtown Toronto. She stretched a bit and looked around to see where her teammates are. She walked down east-ward from the hotel and down the corner to find Max and Ray training their Beyblades at an empty basketball court area. She then walked all the way down the sidewalk and crossed a road to check out Tyson, Daichi, Kenny, and Hiro at a section of a park where they were also training for the final match.

Hilary then left as she went to check on Kai, but as she walked back to the hotel she noticed a rotating display case of metal lighters, shining through a clear window. She stopped and faced bunches of fire-igniting devices, each with their different designs and different styles being presented through a locked display case. As the display box moved slowly, the brunette saw a metal lighter with a design on it that resembled of Kai's bit-beast, Dranzer. This gave her a brilliant idea on how she can enlighten him, as she entered the corner store.

Several minutes later, Hilary returned back to the hotel plaza. She took the elevator up a few levels, where she strolled down a hallway and stopped at the door leading to the room where Kai is staying. She knocked on the wooden door lightly, hoping for him to come and answer. There was no response after a few moments. She knocked on the door again.

"Kai? Are you there? It's me, Hilary!" There was no response for the second time.

She then knocked on the door with much force, until she felt the door move in slightly.

'_It's unlocked?' _

She pushed the door in to step inside into his room. Hilary then noticed that he wasn't there in his room; his belongings were still unpacked near his bed. She then stepped out of his room and closed the door shut.

"Just where can Kai be at?"

The brunette girl then rushed out the plaza where she tried to search for him within the vicinity of the area. After a few hours, the sun began to set but there was no sign of Kai anywhere for her. He wasn't anywhere to be found, so she had almost began to give up. As Hilary walked back to the hotel, she spotted a young male standing behind the metal barriers of a bridge. He was dressed in the same clothing Kai wore the other day, complete with the long white scarf. It was hard to tell for her, since the setting sun had almost blocked her vision and she could not tell who he was.

Hilary walked around the corner and into the direction of the male standing and looking out at the almost-empty roads. As she got closer, she can finally notice that the man was Kai. He still had the exact same look on his face from the day before; in the exact same standing position he had facing into the distance. Hilary slowly approached him while he was staring outward, and slowly got out the metallic object she had in her pocket.

"Listen, Kai, I noticed that you're upset about something." Hilary leaned forward on the barrier and turned her head to face him.

Kai barely responded to her words, giving out a "hn" as he continued to look on.

"A-And I must apologize for calling you a jerk yesterday, and to show that I actually am apologizing to you, I have something that I bought from a store early today."

She then placed the Zippo lighter onto his right hand. "I think it might suit you." She smiled.

Kai then looked down to see the metal shine from the sunlight. It had a bright red, yellow, white, and black design on it that made him reminisce of Dranzer. The scowl he had on his face suddenly turned to a stoic one.

"And you should check out the back, too." Hilary reminded him.

Kai did what she told him and turned the metal lighter on its other side. The words were engraved on that side, reading out "To Kai Hiwatari, one of the best Beybladers and a great friend of the Bladebreakers."

"So...what do you think?" Hilary asked him.

Kai faced her, looking like he still wouldn't respond to her. "...Kai?"

A deep pause was held between them, before Kai eventually had broken it.

"Hilary," he sighed, "the reason why I was like that, it was because I haven't told you how I much I loved you."

"What?" she asked, puzzled before Kai finally had embraced her.

He held his arms and hugged her before he kissed her on the lips. Hilary was in a bit of a shock, but had accepted his kiss as they locked lips with each other. After they finished, Hilary began to question him again.

"Well, why did you tell me that you love me right now?"

Before Kai can even compose an answer for himself, he was interrupted by a familiar-sounding voice behind him.

"Hey, what's happened over here?"

Kai turned around to face Tyson, who was sent from the group to retrieve them.

"The guys are worried about where you are, so they sent me to look after you." Tyson said. "Hey Kai, I didn't think you had a thing going on for Hilary."

Kai blushed slightly but had tensed to confront him. "What are you talking about, Tyson?"

"I just saw you and Hilary kissing as I walked over here. If you really like her, you could just go out for a date with her...if you know what I mean!" Tyson grinned.

Before Hilary can react, Kai spoke to him. "Just come over here, I have to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it?" Tyson asked as he walked up to him.

A short pause followed.

"Oh, nothing." Kai answered. "Look below you."

Tyson then noticed that the lower-right part of his jacket had caught on fire. He then shouted out as he beat out the flames on his jacket, as it died down. Kai chuckled evilly as he put back the Zippo lighter into the pocket of his pants.

"Kai!" Hilary reacted.

Tyson then yelled, "That's not funny, Kai!"

"Didn't mean to do that to him, 'Hils." Kai told Hilary, winking at her.

He then took her hand as they followed Tyson back to the hotel amidst the purplish-light blue skies where the sun had set down.

**The End**

**

* * *

Just so you know, the title of the fanfiction is a reference to the 1967 song "Light My Fire" by The Doors. It's one of my favourite songs, really.  
**


End file.
